deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostalgia Critic VS Deadpool
Nostalgia Critic VS Deadpool is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Channel Awesome vs. Marvel Comics! When it comes to tropes, these two are right on the market! This will be a Death Battle that we'll remember so you don't have to! Interlude Wiz: Tropes. Boomstick: And when it comes to them, these two are right on the Market. The Nostalgia Critic, the Critic that remembers films so you dont have to! Wiz: and D- Deadpool: DEAADDPOOOOOOLL YEAH! Boomstick: HE'S BACK! Deadpool: And it's these two knucklehead McSpazatrons job's to analyze me and my opponent armor, weapons, and skills to find out who could win.... a Death Battle. Wiz: Ugh...... Nostalgia Critic Wiz: When you think of a movie critic, who do you think first in mind? Is it Roger Ebert? Gene Siskel Boomstick: Or is it the Nostalgia Critic. Nostalgia Critic Theme - The Review Must Go On Wiz: Starting in July 3, 2007, He came onto our screens for the first time to talk about the Transformer film. Boomstick: and since then, He’s been doing a fine job at reviewing films. “Nostalgia Critic: Hello i’m the Nostalgia Critic, and I remember it so you don’t have to!” Wiz: He helped promote Cloverfield by overreacting to the trailer, went to the Harry Potter Book launch… just to make fun of the fans, and fought Shredder, and the Foot clan. Boomstick: Im liking this guy. He had the balls to stand up to the Angry Video Game Nerd, found out that Mario Lopez was a woman by decoding the AVGN’s secret message, Heck, speaking of which, he managed to disarm the Nerd, and end their rivalry… Wiz: Only for the Nerd when he was bored to toss a pen at the Critic’s head, causing the Critic to beat the nerd over and over out of anger. Boomstick: Heck, he almost won the fight, if it wasn’t for Super Mecha Death Christ! Wiz: This guy has a ton of feats, and it’d take a long time for us to cover. Boomstick: This guy has a lovely ton of abilities. By saying “Elephant” He can summon the Burger King. Wiz: Who he is creeped out by. Boomstick: Well, who wouldnt?! This guy had a game about him sneaking around! Wiz: While the Nostalgia Critic is creeped out by him, he does indeed care for the Burger King. Boomstick: He has fourth wall awareness, as he can speak to the audience to tell them about stuff. He has teleportation, the ability to clone himself, AND EVEN BANISH STUFF TO HELL. Boomstick: He has a NES Controller that can be used to freeze time, A master sword replica, that sadly can break pretty easily, though it can still be used to stab people. He has the ability to shoot lightning from his hands! He use a fine pistol, that he even has taken shots in the head from. He has the Mega Big Voltronomous Primo, a giant ten story robot that’s bigger than a japanese mountain, and can crush people under its giant feet! Wiz: He has electrokenisis, which can suddenly make it storm with lightning shooting from the sky, and levitate bullet trains from Tokyo to Osaka if he wants to. He even has a lightsaber. Boomstick: REALLY! Wiz: He can block pretty well with it, but can’t use it well. Boomstick: It figures. Wiz: Well, his personality is…. Sometimes unpredictable. Boomstick: His mental health has gone so bad, the Critic tried to kill himself after watching Batman & Robin. Fucking stupid ass film.... Wiz: He also has anger issues, such as the time the Nerd just hit him in the head with a pen, he started beating the shit out of the nerd. Boomstick: Though, this guy seems to have the best fucking durability! He takes gunshot wounds to the head as if they were nerf darts! Heck, he even casually shrug off sonic booms, and hadoukens! Wiz: He survived his house exploding as well, and casually causes city and planet level explosions with his love of christmas. Boomstick: Let’s head to his speed, in which he ran across ENTIRE STATES through a few seconds. Wiz: Though, the Critic isn’t perfect. He easily gets distracted by boobs, if kicked in the balls, he will experience great pain, he’s also pretty darn clumsy like how he shot himself with his own gun after being hit by a sock. Boomstick: If something is so dumb, he can have a dumb attack, though this can be prevented through something even more stupid. Wiz: He’s also weak to death glares, and Copyright claims. Boomstick: But despite these weaknesses, he one ass-kicking critic! Deadpool The Battle Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O. Results Who are you rooting for? Nostalgia Critic Deadpool Memes Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:"Marvel vs Youtube" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:LeTotalMemer's New Death Battles